Pérégrinations d'Hobbits : À l'ombre de l'anneau
by Tristella
Summary: Un héros de légende peut en cacher un autre. Si l'histoire de Frodon aux Neuf Doigts et de l'anneau du Destin restera à jamais gravée par sang et sueur dans le marbre, il en est une autre qui mérite sans doute d'être contée. Et ce, aussi longtemps que les Hommes auront le goût de l'héroïsme. Ainsi débute l'épopée de petites gens, grands par l'esprit et le courage de leurs actes.


PROLOGUE : SOUVENIR D'UN ANNIVERSAIRE DANS LA COMTÉ ET DE LA DISCORDE ATTABLÉE.

Le soleil se couchait sur Châteaubouc, striant le ciel de marbrures roses-orangées pour mieux rejoindre son lit derrière les collines verdoyantes de la Comté. Confortablement assis sur une souche d'arbre fraichement coupé, Flynn remis un peu d'herbe dans le foyer de sa pipe en terre et souffla quelques ronds de fumée dans l'air clément du soir. Souriant paisiblement, il se souvenait d'un moment semblable à celui-ci. Il y avait de cela très exactement dix-sept ans. À cette époque le jeune Brandebouc n'avait que neuf ans, mais déjà des traits bien définis. Bec d'aigle et pommettes saillantes qui ne rajoutaient que plus de malice à son regard de jais pétillant. Bien qu'il fût à un âge où l'on ne s'intéresse qu'à peu de choses, il n'avait pu faire abstraction de l'effervescence qui, depuis quelques mois déjà, n'avait eu de cesse de remuer toute la contrée, depuis Hobbitebourg jusqu'au Pays de Bouc. Il fallait dire que l'événement était de taille : M. Bilbon Sacquet avait prévu de fêter en grande pompe son undécante-unième anniversaire. Et il n'était pas le genre de semi-homme à revenir sur ses paroles. Allongé à l'ombre de l'arbre qui n'était plus désormais, Flynn se laissait bercer par la voix de sa sœur qui lui racontait pour la centième fois au moins, les aventures de Gandalf le Gris et du Conseil Blanc prenant d'assaut Dol Guldur pour défaire le Nécromancien. Les yeux clos, il imaginait la vaste Forêt Noire, haut-lieu de mystères, dissimulant entre ses arbres difformes, dangers et surprises, à des milliers de toises du calme et de la clarté de la Comté. Et dans l'étroitesse de son esprit d'enfant, le bien et le mal s'affrontait dans une joute mortelle, où le bon finissait toujours par l'emporter.

« Rosy, raconte-moi encore le périple de M. Bilbon jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire, tu veux bien, s'il te plait ? », fit-il en calant sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière, adossée contre le tronc du jeune châtaigner replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de sa chevelure brune et se mit à penser. Un sourire léger se dessina alors sur ses fines lèvres rosées. Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Et pour cause, cette histoire avait toujours été leur préférée. Un lien inextricable et inexplicable les avait toujours unis à elle. À croire que le destin s'était déjà amusé à tracer un avenir pour ces deux-là.

« J'aurai bien aimé, souffla doucement Rosalya, mais Tante Meredith me l'a bien dit : pas d'autre histoire pour ce brigand de Flynn tant qu'il n'aura pas préparé ses affaires. Tu le sais bien, j'ai déjà dérogé une fois. Je ne m'y oserai pas plus. Il en va de ma survie. »

Le jeune garçon poussa à long soupir à fendre l'âme et se redressa pour adresser à sœur un regard d'animal battu. _Tantine encore elle_ _! Quelle poisse_. Bien qu'il n'en pensa pas moins, il s'abstint de tout commentaire sur l'autorité de sa tutrice. Après tout, à la mort de leurs parents (car comme partout ailleurs les malheurs arrivent), elle et son époux les avaient élevés comme leurs propres enfants. Il était bien loin le cliché des orphelins maltraités. Au contraire, au fond de leur trou de Hobbit bien douillet, ils avaient tous deux été choyés plus que de raison.

« Mais nous ne partons que demain après-midi pour Hobbitebourg. J'ai encore le temps…et puis je suis sûr que M. Bilbon comprendra même si on arrive en retard pour son anniversaire ! » Pourtant, tout le monde ne semblait pas être de son avis et il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

« Philleas Herold Brandebouc, je t'y prends encore ! Toujours en train de rêvasser alors que tes bagages t'attendent, gronda une voix qui fit sursauter le jeune Hobbit. Et toi Rosalya Mentha Brandebouc, tu ne donnes pas beaucoup l'exemple, je trouve. Regardez-moi ces deux tire-au-flanc ! »

Une silhouette potelée à la chevelure rousse et hirsute se tenait dès à présent devant eux, l'air renfrogné et une cuillère en bois à la main. Tante Meredith avait toujours eu cet instinct incroyable qui lui permettait de pointer son nez n'importe où, pourvu qu'on ait prononcé son nom. Son mari Byron Brandebouc, s'amusait souvent à dire qu'elle devait avoir du sang de mage dans les veines. Ce qui avait bien entendu le don d'agacer la petite bonne-femme. J'ai une bonne ouïe, c'est tout, répondait-elle à chaque fois. Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire, une fois de plus son oreille ne l'avait pas trompé et elle n'eut aucun remord à déloger sa nièce et son neveu de leur havre de paix.

« Et allez donc vous décrasser chenapans », leur lança-t-elle alors que déjà ils lui tournaient le dos, courant en direction de la chaumière d'où s'élevait une agréable odeur de confiture à la myrtille. Haussant les épaules, elle se mit à sourire sans qu'aucun témoin ne puisse en attester. Tout cela lui rappelait sa folle jeunesse. Dans le ciel du crépuscule, les quelques nuages présents avaient pris une teinte orangée absolument fascinante. Le mauvais temps ne serait pas au rendez-vous, elle en était persuadée. Le lendemain, ils prendraient tous la route d'Hobbitebourg pour une célébration qui se devait d'être mémorable. Et tel fut le cas.

Rosalya était montée sur une des tables alors que la fête battait son plein, prête à danser une gigue endiablée avec son amourette du moment, un jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au regard clair, peut-être un Touque des Grandes-Fosses ou un Sacquet de Besace. Quant à Flynn, il s'était glissé parmi les autres enfants, espérant recevoir quelques serpenteaux et autres pétards, distribués par la généreuse main du grand Gandalf lui-même. Emporté par l'euphorie de l'instant, personne ne se préoccupait réellement du déroulement de la soirée. Chaque denrée semblait couler à flot, donnant l'illusion d'un degré de faste et de profusion jamais atteint à la Comté. Comme promis, la réception se révélait être somptueuse en tous points et jamais aucun invité n'aurait voulu qu'elle prenne fin un jour. Si conclusion, il devait y avoir, car à première vue, chacun aurait pu tenir le siège encore très longtemps. Et c'est sur cette note que débuta le discours du principal intéressé. Tantôt acclamé, tantôt raillé, tantôt fixé avec incompréhension, il ne rechigna cependant pas à la tâche. Et c'est sur le même entrain qu'il termina sa longue élocution.

« Je pars MAINTENANT. ADIEU ! »

Les derniers mots de l'hôte principal résonnèrent avec fracas parmi la joyeuse troupe d'invités avant qu'une lumière éblouissante ne vienne tous les faires ciller. Sur l'instant, personne n'avait réellement réalisé. Un silence prostré s'abattit sur la réunion sans crier gare. Puis les verres se remplirent à nouveau et les estomacs se rassasièrent une fois de plus. Alors le ventre plein et le gosier rafraichi, les clameurs désabusées purent s'élever comme un seul homme. _Quel vieux fou_.

« Il est mort ? » demanda candidement Flynn à Rosalya, en portant une cuillérée de purée chaude jusqu'à sa bouche. Il grimaça au contact brûlant.

« Mais non, bêta. Ça recommence, lui répondit-elle à l'oreille. Il est reparti comme au bon vieux temps. ». Ses yeux brillaient d'une envie folle. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'aventures, plus que quiconque, elle était servie. Mais une fois de plus, la jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans se retrouvait sur le carreau. Laissée derrière. Simplement une histoire de plus à se remémorer et à raconter. Puis elle laissa son imagination divaguer au gré des conversations contradictoires et mouvementées qui animèrent pendant des heures la grande tablée.

Dix-sept ans plus tard, installé sur sa souche d'arbre, Flynn s'en rappelait encore. _Sacré M. Sacquet_. Riant de ce mystérieux canular que personne n'avait su résoudre, il toussota un peu de fumé d'herbe à pipe. Et soudainement, ces événements lui parurent bien lointains. Il avait mis de côté les épopées et les dragons en tout genre, les réservant seulement pour des occasions spéciales, anniversaires ou réunions entre amis. Son goût pour l'aventure s'était tassé avec les années à mesure qu'il avait atteint sa taille adulte. Il n'était que le Ménestrel du Bouc comme on l'appelait. Lui, le bon vivant casanier. Celui qui contait mais ne vivait pas. Et pourtant.

M. Bilbon Sacquet avait disparu pour de bon cette nuit-là et aucun d'entre eux ne pensait un jour le revoir. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était sans doute se hâter que de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

* * *

Et voilà petite entrée hautement intéressante avouez-le! _Ou pas_. Quoi ou pas ? Et t'es qui, toi, d'abord ? _La voix de ta conscience, sombre crétine_. Ah ouais, alors comme ça Jiminy Cricket aime pas ce que j'écris ?_ Bah, faut dire qu'il y a plus excitant tout de même. Je mettrais personnellement un "doit faire ses preuves"._ Tu vas voir où je vais te les mettre mes preuves! _En tant que conscience, je demande à voir_. Un point pour toi. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu car qui veut la guerre...veut la guerre, hein ! _C'est cela, et au pays des aveugles, le borgne est...borgne._ Bah, oui. Non ? _Y a du boulot, mes amis. Y a du boulot. _


End file.
